1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display screen and a display system thereof, and more particularly, to a display screen and a display system thereof using an excitation light to excite a fluorescent material to form an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Laser Phosphor Display (LPD) has the advantages of big size, low energy consumption and wide viewing angle and is gradually paid attention to in the market. The principle of the Laser Phosphor Display is using the laser beam generated by the laser engine to scan the phosphor panel, and the phosphor on the phosphor panel is excited by the laser beam to emit red/green/blue light and form an image. The phosphor on a conventional phosphor panel is arranged in adjacent strips, and the scanning direction of the laser beam is perpendicular to the phosphor strips to form the colorful pixels including red/green/blue light. As this structure, the conventional phosphor panel is opaque, and the viewer cannot see the background environment at the other side of the phosphor panel. This limits the application of the laser phosphor display. For example, if the phosphor panel is equipped on the shop windows to show the promotion information or the product introduction, the merchandise in the shop windows will not be seen by the consumers.
To sum up, it's a present target to enlarge the application of the laser phosphor display.